Damn Those Lilies
by Mrs. Flower O'Shea
Summary: squeal to That Damn Rose. A now teenage Valentine has been having problems with his parents lets see what happens when he moves back to America to live with Jagger.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back, I felt like it was time for another Vampire Kisses fanfiction and they're not enough Valentine/Billy parings to satisfy my needs so her we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to Ellen Schreiber, If I owned them this would be a cannon pairing.

OoOoOoOoO

Title: Damn those Lilies

Pages: 3

Categories: Books - Vampire Kisses

Pairings: Valentine/Billy, Raven/Alexander,

OoOoOoOoO 

Chapter One

Valentine's P.O.V.

I sat in my room at my vanity, smearing the black stick of eyeliner thickly under each of my eyes. After that was applied I dipped a brush into a shiny black powder and dusted it over my pale eyelids.

Looking into the mirror brought me no reflection; I only kept it for show. The image that didn't appear was already ingrained in my mind. Extremely pale skin, striking green eyes intensified by dark black make-up. White blonde hair with dyed black ends that brushed my jaw, full lips, showcased by studded snakebite piercing that adorned them.

I ran a brush through my hair making sure that every little strand was in place, as I was finishing my brother called out to me.

"Valentine, are you coming?"

"Yeah, " I shouted back.

"Well, don't take all freaking night about it!"

I got up and walked into the main room of Jagger's apartment. I had been staying with Jagger since my parents had kicked me out, about a week ago.

"Well don't you clean up good," Jagger said, after a catcall passed his lips.

"Screw off," I replied but the words fell short of their mark, without the usual venom to back them up.

I walked over to the couch and plopped down dramatically.

"What's got your fangs in a twist, Mr. Gloomy Bat?" Jagger inquired as he dug around inside the fridge.

"Nothing really, just thinking," I said my tone leaving no room for further inquires.

Jagger pulled his torso out of the large metal box and started towards the door. I slowly got up and followed him outside, dragging my feet all the way to the elevator that went to the Coffin Club.

After Jagger pushed the up button, we waited in silence. A few moments later the doors opened and we both slid in, quiet as mist. Jagger, once again, hit a button and the death trap started moving in its halting way.

The silence that filled the box was awkward and uncomfortable.

'Why did Jagger even want me to come to the Coffin Club with him. This week was the first time in over three yeas that I had heard from Jagger or Luna. They had escaped from our controlling parents, but had left me behind.'

When the door finally opened, the music hit me like a wall. The door that led into the club was pulsating like a perverse heart to the beat of the rave outside.

"Tell me again, why I have to go trolling with you?" I asked my brother in a sullen voice.

"Because I need to get laid, and you need to get out of the cave you call a bedroom," he replied.

Jagger started towards the door and I tried to keep up.

"God you 're turning into mom." I said to his back, barely hiding my laughter at that thought.

I caught up with Jagger at the door, and took a deep breath to try to calm the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You ready?" Jagger asked.

"Not really," I replied.

"To bad," he said as he pulled open the door and melted into the crowd. Looking around I noticed how many people were around and realized that it would be almost impossible to find Jagger.

I drew in a quick breath and slowly made my way into the thick, sweaty crowd.

OoOoOoOoO

I hoped you enjoyed this newly edited chapter, I am going through and editing all of my stories because of grammatical errors and because I believe that my writing style has improve and I want my stories to improve also. I am sorry to any of you if you get your email blown up with update messages. Please review and I will give you a cookie delivered by Valentine, in all of his sexiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Damn Those Lilies  
Pages: 3  
Category: Book – Vampire Kisses  
Pairings: Valentine/Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I just manipulate them.

* * *

Chapter Two

William's P.O.V.

"Madison makes the touch down, Falcon's win!"

I dropped the football and pulled off my helmet. The bright artificial lights made me blink excited shouts from the crowd and my other teammates permeated the air. Then it finally sunk in, we had won, because of me we had won.

I braced myself as my teammates lifted me up, and carried me around. They were cheering and acting like they had just one the lottery instead of a football game

"Madison!" my coach yelled.

"Yes, coach?" I said turning towards the middle aged drill instructor type figure.

"Here, you deserve to keep this, good job son," he replied throwing me the game ball. I was the youngest player on the varsity team, only a sophomore, but I was the first string running back.

"Thanks, " I replied trying to make my voice sound less bored than I really was. God I hate football with a passion that can not be measured.

"Go hit the showers you bunch of slobs!" the coach yelled so I followed my teammates into the locker rooms. I walked over to my locker and started to strip down.

"Hey Will, are you coming to Jeff's party?" my friend, Antony asked, while pulling his jersey over his head.

"I wish, but I can't my sister is in for a visit so my mom is making me bond or some shit," I told him not letting on to how excited I was to see my sister and escape the horrible party that I was expected to go to.

Parties here in Dullsville are always the same, bad music, worse beer, and slutty prep girls. Which is so not my cup of tea.

"To bad, my man," Antony replied.

I grunted in response, and then focused on taking my uniform off. Grabbing a towel and soap out of my locker I walked into a shower stall and turned the water on as hot as it would go. I let the hot water run over my head and body, it helped ease some of the soreness and fatigue from my very abused muscles. I grabbed my shampoo and lathered up my curly brown hair. After it was rinsed I grabbed my dark temptations shower gel and scrubbed every inch of my body to get all the disgusting sweat and grime off of me.

After a few minutes of just standing under the water I rinsed the suds off of my body and turned the shower off. I grabbed my towel off of the rack and rubbed it across myself, trying to get most of the water off. I knotted it around my waist and stepped out of the stall.

I was one of the last people in the locker room, which was my intention. Being one of the last people meant no one smacking my ass with towels, or getting smashed in-between people at my locker, no cat calls when I was getting dressed. That was one of the main reasons I always take so long in the showers after all of our games and practices.

I pulled a clean shirt and a pair of worn jeans out of my locker. I started pulling them on not really bothering with boxers, they bug me more than anything else. The jeans were low rise and the shirt was tight enough to show off my muscles that had started to develop in eighth grade, when I had a massive growth spurt. Raven used to call me nerd boy but I beg to differ.

I put on some deodorant and slid my green checked flannel on, and slid into my socks and shoes.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. I am well over six feet, around 180 and I could get any girl I wanted at my school. It would help if I even liked girls though. It's pretty ironic, I am one of the most popular people at Dullsville high, and a closet homo.

I grabbed my book bag out of my locker and went outside to look for Raven, since she insisted on picking me up.

It didn't take long to find her, she was the last person parked in the lot, and she drove a black jaguar, not really subtle, but she is a vampire I don't think she does subtle.

"Hey Rave, long time no see," I said while I slid into the passenger seat.

"I know Billy Boy the last time I saw you I think you were still shorter than me." Raven said, laughing slightly.

"Hey where's Alexander?" I asked, since she rarely went anywhere without her husband.

"Oh, he is at the Coffin Club, we have to go meet him there."

"God damn Raven, the Coffin Club, are you trying to get me mauled by a bunch of goths?" I asked

"Nope, just trying to convert you, hold on tight if you know what's good for you," she yelled as she started driving like a manic towards the Gothic Mecca calling her.

* * *

I hope you guys like this newley edited chapter, I am doing this while watching the Social Network and not doing my project on the druids tat I due tomorrow, lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Damn Those Lilies  
Pages:2  
Category: Book – Vampire Kisses  
Pairings: Valentine/Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I just manipulate them.

* * *

Chapter Three

Valentine's P.O.V.

After Jagger lost himself in the crowd, I made my way to the bar and ordered a real Bloody Mary. I pulled myself on to one of the leather-covered stools and sipped my drink.

'God I hope I can just sit here until Jagger comes to find me," I thought.

"Valen?"

"Huh?" I said as I turned around to see who was talking to me.

"Long time no see, Alexander,"

"What are you doing here?" asked my fellow vampire in an incredulous voice.

"I'm staying with Jagger for a while," I replied, and hoped he didn't dig farther into it.

"Oh, okay well I hope you're doing well," he replied, and the tension drained out of my muscles.

"I am, hey I'll talk to you later, I'm going to go smoke," I grabbed my black Placebo jacket off of the stool and started walking towards the back exit.

I finally got beside the door after struggling with the crowd. I opened the door and slipped out as quickly as I could, hoping no one would notice me.

The fresh, crisp autumn air blew against me and made me shiver slightly. I walked beside the door and leaned against the brick of the building. The cold air made my skin break out in Goosebumps, so I pulled on my jacket but left it unzipped.

I just stood out there leaning against the wall trying to relax. When I realized that wasn't working, I pulled out my back of marb smoothes and my zippo.

It was second nature to take out a cigarette and place it between my lips, I lit the lighter and brought it to the end of the stick and sucked until it ignited.

I had taken my second drag when the back door swung open and a vaguely familiar boy walk out.

He was tall, built, and a little preppy for my taste, but still hot all the same. I just stayed still against the wall and watched him waiting for him to notice me.

I didn't have to wait long, as soon as the door banged closed he scanned the ally, and his eyes landed on me.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be out here," he said, his hand reaching back towards the door.

I pulled the cigarette from my lips and replied "It's okay, you don't have to leave."

He visibly relaxed and I had an over whelming feeling that I had met this extremely handsome boy before.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, as I tried to place his face.

Just as the last words left my mouth the door once again flew open.

"Jesus, Billy Boy don't run off like that, Mom would kill me if I lost you in a Goth club," said the infamous Raven Madison.

Before she even stopped talking she dragged Billy back into the building.

My eyes widened and I dropped my cigarette.

'I had just seen the boy that I had be so in love with in my childhood. I think I just had a heart attack. Can vampires have heart attacks?' I thought

Do not press button below (lol reverse physiology)

* * *

I hope you guys like this newly edited chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Damn Those Lilies  
Pages: 3  
Category: Book – Vampire Kisses  
Pairings: Valentine/Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I just manipulate them.

* * *

Chapter Four

William's P.O.V.

I was shaking like a leaf when we finally got to the Coffin Club. God, whoever gave Raven a driver's license should be thoroughly tortured, maybe water boarding would work.

"Are you just going to sit in the car, Billy Boy?" Raven asked, concern lacing her words.

"I'm coming, just give me a minute," I replied, my voice was strained and I had to force my hands to loosen their death grip on the dashboard.

When my fingers white knuckled grip loosened I opened the car door and jumped out like the seat bit me strait on the ass.

"Come on Rave, let's just get this done and over with."

"Don't be scared Billy, only the vampires bite," Raven stated, then she came but behind me which made me jump once again.

"God damn, don't fucking do that shit!" I yelled, venom heating my voice. Raven knew I was out of my comfort zone and just had to make it even worse, that bitch.

"Chill you hormones, Alexander's waiting for us." Raven scolded and started walking towards the door.

After a few moments of watching her walk away I started following her. She was already to the front of the line when I caught up with her. She was quietly talking to the burly looking bouncer standing guard at the entrance.

I was l little leery of the bald headed muscle man, but he just grabbed my hand and stamped it with a stamp in the form of a purple bat.

After Raven got her stamp we walked inside the club. The interior was dark and decked out in what had to be Goth vogue or something.

I stopped looking at my surroundings and discovered that Raven a.k.a. my bitch of a sister was nowhere to be found. Looking around didn't yield any success because instead of sticking out like normal she blended in here. I searched for a couple more minutes when I came upon a door that looked like it might lead outside.

Since my search was in vain I decided to go outside and get some much-needed fresh air.

I opened the door and hurried out. As I had guessed I was now outside. Thank God all the Goth people were staring at me like I was a rat in a snake pit. I quickly looked around to make sure I was alone. That's when I laid eye on him. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen. He was Goth, medium height, and a skinny little fucker but damn. He was leaning against the wall beside the door sucking on a cigarette, looking like a wet dream.

"Sorry I didn't think anyone would be out here," I said, feeling a light blush spread across my face. I started back towards the door.

Before I reached the entrance to the building he spoke.

"It's okay, you don't have to leave."

I stopped moving and made myself relax, I hopped I wouldn't make an ass out of myself.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" this fallen angel asked me.

I almost started hyperventilating, my god this boy was abso-fucking-lutely stunning. I was opening my mouth to reply when my unloving, cruel sister slammed open the door, spewing some nonsense and dragging me away from the most beautiful person I had ever met before I had the chance to ask his name.

She didn't stop dragging me until we were all the way to the bar, and the waiting Alexander, much to my utter disappointment.

Finally she let me go when her boyfriend gave her a disappointed glance.

"What!" Raven exclaimed, when the look became too much for her to bear.

"Why are you dragging Will around like a child that he no longer is?" Alexander asked my over baring sister.

"He got lost," she insisted.

"No I didn't," I said, letting displeasure soak into my words.

"Then why where you just standing outside by your self?" she asked.

"I was not by myself, idiotic sister mine, I was with someone, a rather cute someone at that, before you came along and made me look like the world's biggest douche.

"Oh calm down, damn your such a drama queen," Raven said.

I could tell that I had caught her off guard, the anger in my voice wasn't put on either.

"Can we just go home now?" I asked. I just wanted to be alone so I could formulate a plan to meet the boy from the ally again.

Someday I will see that angel again, and on that day I will make him mine for always and eternity. 

* * *

I hope you guys like this newly edited chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Damn Those Lilies  
Pages: 3  
Category: Book – Vampire Kisses  
Pairings: Valentine/Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I just manipulate them.

* * *

Chapter Five

Valentine's P.O.V.

By the time I went outside it was easier to move around, the night was almost gone and so were all of my cigarettes.

"Valen," a voice called from across the room.

I scanned the room in search of the voice and spied Jagger sitting at the bar, a goblet of something in his hand. I walked over to him and he smiled slightly.

"Where have you been all night?" he asked when I got into hearing range.

"No where special, just outside getting some fresh air," was my half-truthful answer. Not only did I get some fresh air but I was thinking about my reunion with Billy Madison.

"It took you damn well long enough to get some 'fresh air'" Jagger accused

I blushed which was probably the worst reaction I could have ever had to that statement.

"Oh my fangs, you met someone didn't you?" Jagger questioned, his eyes gleaming with excited glee.

"Um…"

"Okay, who was she? What did she look like? Did she have big boobs?" he asked in rapid-fire succession.

'Eww, that last one almost make me puke, what is so freaking appealing about boobs. They're weird, defiantly not a good asset at all.' I thought

I didn't know how to answer so I just stood there shuffling my feet thinking about how to tell Jagger the truth.

Tears involuntarily started forming in my eyes; I couldn't deal with Jagger hating me too, just because I was different. God I ask you why everyone hates me for being who I am.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, a gentle voice sounded in my ears.

"Valentine, what's wrong

I couldn't stop the tears anymore. They silently glided down my face, their glistening trails cutting across my skin.

"M…mom and d…dad ha…hate me," I choked out, while trying to quiet my sobs.

"Valentine, mom and dad don't hate you, they never could, you mean so much to everyone," he whispered and softly stroked my back.

"They do hate me, I'm not normal," I said, my voice slightly steadier.

"Seriously? We're all different Valen, we're freakin vampires, you know the walking dead, bane of the night, I vant to suck your blaad." Jagger said in an extremely fake Transylvanian accent.

Laugher snuck its way past my lips, bubbling out in an almost hysterical way.

"Jagger, I'm gay," I replied between the giggles.

"I know," he replied.

"What the Fuck!" I screamed

"Um dude, seriously no strait guy takes as long as you to get ready, it was so freaking obvious," Jagger replied with a smile on his face.

"So you don't hate me now?" I asked in a defensive voice.

"No Valen, I love you," he replied.

The he pulled me into a tight hug. Maybe tonight wasn't a total fail, at least Jagger still accepts me for who I am.

It feels good to not have to pretend any more and maybe I can enlist his help in meeting Billy.

Let the plotting begin. 

* * *

I hope you guys like this newly edited chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Damn Those Lilies  
Pages: 3  
Category: Book – Vampire Kisses  
Pairings: Valentine/Billy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I just manipulate them.

* * *

Chapter Five

William's P.O.V.

"Will, wake up!" said a voice.

"Gmmhf..."

"Billy Boy, get your ass up," the persistent person grumbled while shaking me.

I opened one eyelid and glared at the culprit.

"What do you want Raven?" I asked.

"You have to come to dinner with Alexander and me."

"Why and where?" I questioned as I sat up.

"Doesn't matter, just get up and get dressed," she replied, and then she was gone.

It was nine o'clock and I had fallen asleep around seven after a grueling Saturday football practice, I had just wanted to sleep forever, but no Raven had to show up.

I pulled the blankets off of me and headed to my bathroom. I turned on the water and pulled of my shorts.

Looking into the mirror, I saw a very rumpled looking version of myself. I sighed and stepped into the shower.

After doing all the necessary hygiene stuff I walked back into my room.

"God, Raven why did you have to pick out clothes for me too?" I asked myself as I rummaged through the pile on my bed.

I decided to not go through the trouble of arguing with Raven and just wear the stuff. I pulled on the tight fitting blue jeans and a blood red A&F tee. I then grabbed my sock and shoes and slid those on.

As I was leaving my room I snatched up my checked black and white flannel and shrugged it on. It was already rolled up to the elbows so I didn't have to really fuss with it.

I found Raven sitting at the kitchen table reading some magazine she must have brought with her.

She looked up at me when I went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"No don't you look nice," she stated.

"Rave, next time I can pick my own clothes, I'm a big boy now," I replied sarcastically.

"Sure next time... Hey we have to go now," Raven said and proceeded to pull me towards the door. Damn vampire powers.

When we got out of the house she finally let go of me, I gratefully walked on my own towards her car. I was kind of scared to deal with her driving again, but it was better than her pulling me to where ever we were going.

"Are you going to tell me where were going now?" I asked my crazy sister.

"You'll see when we get there," she replied cryptically.

We rode in silence for a while and I fiddled with the radio.

Finally the car stopped, I looked up and realized where we were.

"Really Rave, the cemetery, how classy," I snarled.

"Hey, this was my favorite haunt when I was your age," she defended.

I decided to give that point a rest, she seemed kind of moody.

"So what are we going to eat in a cemetery, I don't think the eternal resting place comes with room service?" I asked.

"We're having a picnic, Alexander came a head to set it up and to be here when our other guest arrived," she said as she started walking towards the locked gate.

I followed her reluctantly to the gate and hopped it right after her.

The graveyard was as black as pitch and I didn't see Alexander anywhere, but Raven must have known where he was and I just follower her.

"So who are the other guests?" I asked.

"Oh, a couple of Alexander's friends," she answered.

I didn't even bother to reply, I don't know what's is wrong with Raven but something is definitely up.

After a couple more minutes of walking I saw a bright glow coming up from ahead. In a few more steps I saw Alexander and the back of the other two guests, that Rave had mentioned.

They were both blond and one seemed very familiar but I couldn't see that well so I wouldn't know until I got closer.

I guess Alexander heard us coming, because he looked up and smiled at my sister.

She went and embraced her husband and I went and sat on the large blanket that covered the chilly ground.

"William, I'm glad that you could make it," Alexander said as he released his hold on my sister.

"No problem, man," I replied.

My eyes were finally adjusting to the light and I looked over to the people who I had yet to meet.

The first one seemed to be around Alexander's age, and I don't think I had met him before but the second one was who made my breath catch in my throat.

It was the boy from the alley, my own fallen angel.

* * *

It is now three o'clock in the morning and I'm listening to Moves Like Jagger and now I present you guys with this brand new chapter I hope you all like it. Read and review please and thank you


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Damn Those Lilies  
Pages: 3  
Category: Books – Vampire Kisses  
Pairings: William/Valentine, Raven/Alexander

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexyness that is Valentine and William or any other recognizable aspect of this story. I do not make a profit from this; this is a project for fun and use by other fans.

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Valentine's P.O.V.

I pulled my blanket over my head and rethought the events of yesternight. I finally came out of the casket to Jagger, and he took that surprisingly well.

We ended up walking back to the apartment and talking the rest of the night about almost everything, I even told him about Billy.

"Valen, are you up yet?" Jagger said from somewhere beside my coffin.

"Yeah, I'm up," I replied, while pushing the lid open. I saw my brother standing at the foot of my coffin, dressed up in a band tee and skinnies.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah, Raven and Alexander want me to come on a picnic with them…I think Billy is coming to.

My jaw dropped at the last part of that conversation.

"Jagger, you love me, don't you?" The innocent expression on my face belying the emotions I was really feeling.

"Of course little brother, I procured you and invitation also. Alexander understood that I didn't want to leave you in the apartment all by yourself," Jagger said as he ran his hands down the side of my coffin.

I jumped up and hugged my brother, with all of my strength.

"Jagger you don't know how much this means to me," I stated as tears began to slide from my eyes, the betraying little bastards.

"Shush, Valen it's the least I could do for my brother. Maxwell men always get the object of their affection," Jagger stated in a cocky tone that made me chuckle and feel a little better. I don't know what I did to deserve such an awesome older brother.

"Okay, thanks Jagger, you rock." I pulled out of his embrace and wiped the tear tracks off of my cheeks.

"Get dressed little one, it's time to steal hearts," he replied, and walked out of my room.

I took a steadying breath and collected myself. Grabbing a towel, I walked into the en suit bathroom attached to my sleeping chambers and started stripping of my clothes.

After I was sky clad I turned the shower on hot and stepped into the blessed warmth of the water. The heat of the water wore down some of my worries and I ran through my shower routine on autopilot.

As soon as I rinsed the last of the suds out of my hair I turned of the jet stream of water and grabbed my towel and scrubbed it across my body, in an attempt to remove the drops of moisture that was rolling down my body.

When I was as dry as I was going to get I knotted my towel around my waist and walked back into my bedroom. I reached my dresser and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and slid them on. Once I was appropriately covered, I walked over to my walk in closet and stared at all of my clothes.

"What to wear, what to wear," I mumbled to myself as I rummaged through the sundry of clothing that littered my closet.

I finally pulled out a pair of fuck me leather pants, and a tight Escape the Fate tee.

I pulled on my clothes and walked back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and applied some D.O.; All the while my hair straightener was heating up so that I could use the amazing wet-2-dry device to fix my crazy bed head.

After all my primping I thought I finally looked presentable so I went back into my bedroom and pulled on my black and rainbow chucks and a gazillion spiked belts. I made sure to snag my Placebo jacket and my cigarettes and Zippo before I finally made it into the living area of the apartment.

Jagger was sitting on the couch watching his HD television and just vegging out.

"Jag, when do we have to get going," I asked as I lit up one of my cigarettes.

"If we don't want to be late, right about now," he replied, and then in a matter of minutes we were out the door.

My mind ran as we drove to our mysterious picnic destination. I didn't even notice when the car stopped and Jagger turned the engine off. Anxiety must have been pouring off of me, because in two seconds flat Jagger pulled me into another hug. God I'm turning into such a girl.

"You okay?" Jagger asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous," I replied.

He looked at me questioningly but didn't push it. Soon we stepped out of the car and hopped the fence into the local cemetery.

We walked for a couple minutes in the darkness before we came upon the crypt of Alexander's grandmother.

"Jagger, Valentine I am most pleased that you both could make it this evening," Alexander said as he spotted them in the dim light of dozens of candles.

"No problem, Alexander," Jagger said as he embraced his childhood friend.

"The pleasure is mine," I replied, since I was actually really excited to see Billy again.

We sat down on a blanket that was spread across the chilled ground and made ourselves comfortable. We had our backs to the path, but when our hostess showed up I could tell she had brought us a live one.

* * *

A/N I am so sorry about the time between the last update and this one. I have been uber stressed and such, so you all can thank Queen Vamp for this update, because she is a great author and she pm'ed me and reminded me about this little brain child right here (thanks Queen Vamp)

I was very tempted to have the second meeting in this chapter but then It would have gotten long so I decided to put it into to different chapters, lol I'm evil

Ta 'til next time sweetlings.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Damn Those Lilies  
Pages:  
Category: Books – Vampire Kisses  
Pairings: William/Valentine, Raven/Alexander

Disclaimer: I do not own the sexiness that is Valentine and William or any other recognizable aspect of this story. I do not make a profit from this; this is a project for fun and use by other fans.

Chapter Eight

William's P.O.V.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as my eyes ran over the pale perfection that was presented before me.

"William, these are a couple of my friends from Romania," Alexander introduced "the older is Jagger, and the younger is named Valentine."

"Valen, Jagger, this is Raven's younger brother William."

Jagger nodded in my direction, and Valentine smiled coyly and my face slowly flushed.

"So why are we gathered here on this dark dreary night?" I asked, trying to diffuse my flustered thoughts.

"Well," Raven said " Alexander and I wanted to share some exciting news with everyone."

"But first everyone sit down and get comfortable, " Alexander interrupted.

Raven and Alexander sat on one side of the blond duo, and I was left with the spot beside Valentine, the angel from the other night.

I walked over and lowered my tall frame onto the blanket covered grass.

"Hello again," Valentine said.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to not stammer. Finally the words came to my tongue.

"Sorry about the other night," I started.

"You have nothing to worry about," Valentine interjected "I understand the annoying older sibling problem"

I laughed as he rolled his eyes in his brother's direction. The other three were oblivious to our conversation. They were reminiscing about old times or something of that nature.

"So I now know why I thought you looked so familiar." Valen stated.

"And that would be?"

"We've met before, years ago when we were children. I followed Jagger and Luna here when they came looking for Alexander, don't you remember?" asked the excited little vampire.

I thought back, and tried to think of the years of my childhood. I vaguely remembered a crush and a blond haired child

"I can remember a little bit," I replied and Valentine continued to look at me with glimmering eyes full of hope.

We continued talking and getting to know each other, and when the elder vampires decided to stop gabbing we where sitting closely and joking like old friends, it was so amazing.

I looked over and saw Raven smiling in my direction. She looked away quickly but I didn't care I was feeling like a rock star.

I started when Alexander cleared his throat demanding everyone's undivided attention

"Now that we are all acquainted, I think it's time to share what has us out on this fine evening."

Raven moved over closer to Alexander and he pulled her against him, his arms around her waist.

I watched them. Raven smiling up at her love, nodding slightly. Alexander inhaled and exhaled slowly and decided to just spit it out.

"Raven and I are expecting a child."

It was amazing, but unexpected news. The shock froze me for a second and then I was jumping up to embrace my sister."

"Congrats you two." Jagger exclaimed.

Valentine walked over to join in the excitement. "When is the baby due?" He asked.

I was wondering the same question, I couldn't wait for the chance to spoil my little niece or nephew.

"Not for a while yet, we were so excited that we just wanted to tell you guys." Raven explained with a huge grin on her face.

"Have you told mom and dad yet?" I asked.

"Hehehe yeah not yet," Raven said nervousness resounding in her voice.

"Don't worry Rave, they will be so excited a new little baby that they can spoil and just send home," I joked trying to settle her down.

"I hope," she whispered.

I hugged her once again and we spent most of the night celebrating the good news. All in all it was a terrific night and I got to see the man of my dreams once again.


End file.
